


He was tall, very tall and his eyes were clear and blue

by TheSadisticMunchkin



Series: 30 days of AUs you never thought you needed challenge [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Abaddon is a tony award winning director wat wat, Actor Castiel, Actor Dean, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, First Kiss, Fluff, Intense, M/M, Musicals, Singer Castiel, Singer Dean, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSadisticMunchkin/pseuds/TheSadisticMunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t everyday that Dean would be cast as the lead in an upcoming broadway musical but after those failed attempts at a Newsies revival in his hometown, it was time he shook things up a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He was tall, very tall and his eyes were clear and blue

**Author's Note:**

> You all should know by now that I am obsessed with theatre. So anything that involves musicals, plays or broadway stars I have probably seen. 
> 
> There is a reference to a certain Youtube series in this fic. Well, it's not much of a reference but more like a hats off to it. If you can tell me where the dialogue of my fictional musical in the fic is from, you get... nothing. I just kind of want to know people who watch it too.
> 
> The title was a Cinderella reference. Because I love Cinderella. Particularly Santino Fontana. God when that man cries, the ocean cries with him.

            First day of rehearsal and Dean was terrified.

 

            When he auditioned for this new musical, he was just expecting be an ensemble member. He had some decent dancing experience, a few voice lessons even. He was sure to get even just a minor role who sings a one minute solo. The director thought otherwise and the next thing he knew, he was the lead.

 

            He heard this new production would be a potential Tony nominee if he gets his shit together and does things right. The last time he was cast as the lead in a theater production, they couldn’t even make it to previews. Ultimately, he found out it was his director’s fault but he still carried the guilt and fear with him. That’s why he auditioned for minor roles now that did not threaten how well the entire production went.

 

            Now he was back to square one.

 

            “Dean Winchester?” Dean looked up at the sound of an irritated woman’s voice and snapped out of his thoughts. “Y-yes. That’s me.” The security guard popped her bubblegum loudly, making Dean wince only slightly. After a few seconds of checking his bag and ID, she let him in. Jesus, that woman was scary. Dean shivered and started walking to the rehearsal room.

 

            When he got there, he was overwhelmed by the sight. There were ensemble dancers already practicing with the choreographers. There was the director talking on her phone rather indignantly. Then there were the fucking ribbon dancers from the ceiling that almost gave Dean a heart attack. What kind of show was this? Pippin 2?

 

            “Dean! I’m so glad you’re here, darling!” Oh right. He forgot that Abaddon was directing this musical. He probably shouldn’t complain considering the fact that Abaddon was a 4 time Tony award winning director. This musical might be her fifth win. “Abaddon! A pleasure to work with you again.” Like working with the devil if someone asked him.

 

            “There is just another person we’re waiting for. Your love interest.” Wait what the fuck? Love interest? Dean was not prepared for a love interest. Sure it was sort of a given that the lead will have some form of a romantic relationship but Abaddon could have told him beforehand. “What’s wrong Dean?” _What’s wrong? How about the fact that you never told me about a fucking love interest? You never even gave me a script with that detail._

“Oh! Here he is now!” He? Did she just say _he?_ This must be a cruel joke that God was playing on him. “Castiel Novak. You are a sight for sore eyes.” Dean turned around, gulping when he saw his new love interest. He had to admit that he really _was_ a sight for sore eyes. This man had messy, dark hair and tanned skin. He was slightly taller than Abaddon and had a nice upper body build. At least the guy was attractive.

 

            When Castiel let go of Abaddon, he turned his gaze on Dean and oh shit he should play it cool. “You must be Dean. I’ve heard a lot about you.” Good things, Dean hopes. He put on his best charming smile at the sight of Abaddon’s pointed look. “Can’t wait to work with you, man.” He can’t wait to fuck up. _No Dean. You’re not going to fuck up._ The shorter man smiled, turning back to Abaddon and started to chat with her.

 

            This is going to be a long 3 and a half months.

* * *

 

            Second day of rehearsal and Dean has not felt better.

 

            Yesterday was just a little orientation on what the entire musical was going to be like. They talked about the characters and their personalities. Dean’s character, Cory Johnson, is a former fugitive who is actually the prince of a small country. It was like the princess diaries, only with less Anne Hathaway but more gay. He says that only because halfway through the musical, he kisses Cas who plays the man he wants to marry but can’t.

 

            Dean would never admit that he kind of likes it. If he knew he got to kiss another hot male on stage for eight shows a week, Dean would have auditioned sooner. Unfortunately, today was just reading the script and practicing the songs. On the bright side, he sings 3 duets with Cas. “Why don’t we do the second duet between Cory and Raphael.” Speak of the devil.

 

            At Abaddon’s words, Dean straightened his back and shuffled through the sheet music before the pianist started playing the opening notes. Now Dean has never heard Cas sing yet because his character only sings with him or the ensemble. So when Castiel opened his mouth and started singing his part, Dean’s breath was taken away at the power, emotion and the sincerity in his voice.

 

            “Dean? Dean you missed your cue.” Oh fuck. Dean blinked several times and was greeted by 30 pairs of eyes staring at him intensely. Well he fucked up on the second day of rehearsal. Someone should give him an award. “Uh…” Why doesn’t he just ask the accompanist to play the song again? Where did his confidence go? “Um sorry I just—“ But then Castiel put up a hand to stop him.

 

            _Oh shit. He’s going to complain about me. That’s it. Back to doing mediocre productions of Newsies in children’s theaters._ “I think Dean needs a few minutes to truly understand the significance of this piece. In the scene, Cory is getting ready for his coronation while Rapahel is training for the King’s army. It shows such diverse emotions that, I think, Dean is still trying to process.” He said what now? Dean was absolutely dumbfounded.

 

            Abaddon turned to stare at Castiel and then back at Dean. Then suddenly her red lips curled up into an impressed smile. “Well done, Castiel. You truly captured the feel of this song. Maybe it’s time for a lunch break so Dean can process it better.” The room filled with the sound of chairs scraping against wood and Dean was the only one left sitting on the table.

 

            “Hey, are you okay?”

 

            _No I’m fucking not._

 

            “That was some quick thinking back there.” He said, standing up to face Castiel behind him. He was wearing the same jacket he wore yesterday and his hair was even more impossibly messy. “Thanks.” He brought a hand up to rub the back of his neck unconsciously and Castiel just smiled at him. “I’ve got your back. Besides, we will be kissing each other a lot. We might as well get comfortable with each other.”

 

            Then the bastard just walked away and Dean stood there with the most ridiculous expression on his face as he watched him go.

* * *

 

            Two months have already passed and Dean still hasn’t mustered up the courage to ask Cas out for coffee.

 

            Normally, Dean would be making out with a guy he liked by this time but with Cas it was completely different. With other guys, Dean would already be giving them stupidly romantic gifts. With Cas, he was successful enough to ask him if he can sit with him during lunch. That particular lunch had about 10 other people sitting with him already so that was a bust.

 

            Today was going to be another stressful day for him because they will be practicing the actual stage kiss. He was ultimately screwed. Abaddon remains completely oblivious to the fact that not only does he get really inappropriate semi-boners in the mere presence of Cas, she also doesn’t notice the actual fear in his eyes whenever she mentions to him about this particular day. The only encouragement he got was “Remember to put on lip balm.”

 

            He put on lip balm alright. His fucking lips are numb now.

 

            “Dean and Castiel? Let’s practice those stage kisses, yeah?” This is it. This is the day that Castiel will never look at him the same way again. Not that he knows how Cas looks at him. He never bothered to look longer than 20 seconds. He took a deep breath, put on his most confident smile and strode over to where Cas stood. “Let’s start with the fight scene and you have to remember Dean, you love him but you don’t know how to help.”

 

            _You don’t have to tell me twice._

With a quick nod and smile from Cas, he gets into character. Major crush or not, he is doing this role right. When Cas started to walk away, as stated in the script, he started. “Don’t you walk away from me!” He let his lips tremble slightly and he swore he saw Cas’ shoulders tense. “I-I’m done, Cory—“

 

            “Done? Done with what exactly?” he said with tears starting to blur his vision.

 

            “Done with you, Cory! I don’t want to fight anymore.” Cas turned around, looking at him with the most pained expression Dean has ever seen. So far, so good.

 

            “Oh I’m sorry, you got me all excited there for a second! I thought maybe you were done fighting the enemy and then maybe I thought you were done being a god damn hypocrite. And boy would I love it if you stopped denying that you are becoming a raving lunatic.”

 

            “That’s not true, Cory! I’m grieving—“

 

            “Oh you’re grieving? _I’M GRIEVING, RAPH!”_

In the corner of his eye, he saw Abaddon and the rest of the cast and crew jumping in surprise at the volume. He didn’t stop for a second, he channeled all of the negative feelings he ever had in his life. He rememebered the absolute guilt when his previous musical closed before previews. He remembered the despair when his brother was confined to the hospital in high school. He remembered his father’s rage. His mother’s love…

 

            And he let it all loose in that one scene.

 

            “Not eating. Not sleeping. Crying every time I see a picture of her. You? You’re insane! For all of your good looks, you’re becoming fucking insane.”

 

            “No, you don’t understand anything Cory.”

 

            “I understand that I can’t get you to talk to me because you’re having full on conversations with our dead best friend.”

 

            “No you don’t get it. That’s not insanity!” Cas had tears in his eyes at this point.

 

            “How could you _say_ that?”

 

            _“BECAUSE SHE CAME TO ME!”_

Dead silence and Dean could hear a pin drop.

 

            “You know why I talk to her? I was afraid, Cory. So afraid…”

 

            “Afraid of what?” He let one tear fall from his left eye, looking at Cas intensely.

 

            “Afraid of telling you I love you.”

 

            Dean sniffed once, closing what little distance he has with the man and grabbed his face between his hands. He traced a tear that he was sure that Cas was not aware he let fall down his cheek and he shook his head. “You should not be afraid of telling me things like that, Raph.” Then he leaned in and stopped just a few inches from Cas’ trembling lips. “You should know that I love you too and you don’t need Naomi to tell you how much I care for you.”

 

            He pressed his lips firmly against Cas’ own. He felt Cas inhale through his nose sharply and grab the front of his shirt as if he was being deprived of so much air that he would faint any second. He mentally counted in his head: Three, two, one and then he let go of Cas and faced the rest of the people in the room. He tried to ignore the blush creeping up his cheeks but with Cas still standing so close, it was kind of hard.

 

            “Wow… That was intense, guys. Good job.” Abaddon said, slightly out of it. She looked pointedly at Dean who tried to shrug it off but at the narrowing of her eyes he knew that she wasn’t convinced. “Um let’s go take that lunch break now, shall we? Dean, a word outside please?” He took one last glance at the red-faced actor next to him and followed Abaddon out of the room.

 

            “What the hell was that?” She asked the minute they were out of hearing range of the others. The tone of her voice was not furious but astonished, to say the least. Dean blinked rapidly in surprise, almost at a lost for words. “That was nothing really. I just did what you said.”

 

            “Yes and that was amazing! Where did all of that fire come from? It wasn’t there before.” Dean honestly did not know what to answer. He looked at Abaddon, trying to comprehend what exactly happened back there. “I don’t know. Pent up anger?” he said meagerly, giving his director a shy smile but she still looked at him with the most calculating eyes.

 

            “I like that fire, Winchester. That’s who Cory Johnson is and by God you’ve finally nailed the character. I smell Tony Award already with you.” She gave him a quick pat on the back before leaving him in the hallway, absolutely stunned. Just as he has gathered his thought and was about to head back to the rehearsal room, Castiel ran up to him and it took all of Dean’s willpower not to throw his arms around his shoulders to stop him.

 

            “Woah there! Where are you rushing to?”

 

            “I want to know where the hell did all of that come from?” He noticed that Cas’ cheeks were still a flaming shade of red. “What you did back there was just awesome! I was practically convinced by you, actually.” He hopes Cas doesn’t see how his compliment has made Dean slightly mosre flustered than the previous minute. “Really? Wow um I don’t know about---“

 

            “Would you like to have coffee with me?” Did Cas really just say that? Dean was having trouble breathing at this point because he thought he was the one who was supposed to ask him out. “To discuss acting techniques, right?” he asked because this guy might just have a talent crush on him. It happened a lot with his past relationships and he needed to make sure that this was genuine.

 

            “No. I want to get to know you and buy you a drink before you become a huge Broadway Star.”

           

            Well who was Dean to deny such a request?

 

            “Sure. I’ll just go grab my bag.” Cas walked with him back to the rehearsal room and Dean tried to keep his smile from getting bigger than it already was. Cas stayed by the doorway, watching Dean as he gathered his things. “Oh and Dean?” he said and Dean looked up at him with a curiously raised eyebrow. “If you kiss me like that on stage every performance, one day I’m going to lose control of myself. Watch out.”

 

            Castiel kept true to that promise a few months later on Opening Night.

**Author's Note:**

> Also there is a Green Day reference in here. Brownie points to those who get it too! (You scrolled up to find it, huh? I know you did)


End file.
